Bending Reality
by cHocoLate-BunnIeS-LivE
Summary: There were two ordinary girls walking down the road when a black hole in the ground suddenly appeared and sucked them into some other dimension. The girls find themselves face to face with the host club. Read on to find out what happens.
1. lets get to know the characters

Serrina-chan: hey Guys!! i hope you like this fan fic me and my friend just made

Elle-chan : yeah sure. i just started helping her soo... yeah enjoy guys XD

Serrina-chan: Now on to the disclaimers. I do not own Ouran High school host club but I wish I did

**Characters: **

Koizumi Noriko

Age: 17

Hair color: Light Brown

Hair length: reaches the middle of her back

Height: 5'6

Eyes: Brown

Likes: Designing, dancing, modeling, meeting new people, cool people, coffee, her iPod, her laptop, and her cell phone.

Dislikes: People calling her a demon or witch, her face, her stupidity, her klutziness, overly dramatic people, girly girls, people touching her stuff, the color pink, people dressing her up like a doll.

History: A rich heiress. Her mother doesn't like the things she does most of the time and deems her unworthy to be next in line to run the family company though her father thinks otherwise. She doesn't like being spoiled by her father but end up getting spoiled anyway.

Friends: Matsuo Yuuko

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matsuo Yuuko**

Age: 18

Hair color: Black

Hair length: Reaches her waistline.

Height: 4'9

Eyes: Black

Likes: sweet things, comics, frilly dresses, acting, dressing Koizumi up like a doll, and calling Koizumi a demon.

Dislikes: people ignoring her, sour things, her klutziness, people touching her, koizumi in her angry state.

History: Belongs to a middle class family but is related to Koizumi through her mother's side. She dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer.

Friends: Koizumi Noriko

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

serrina-chan : the story will be posted with in today or tomorrow so please bare with me hahaha


	2. falling from the sky

It was raining hard today and man, I loved it. There was  
one thing that was going on in my mind and that was "when will Matsuo will ever come out of class!?". I mean, it was pretty annoying having to wait for her. While I was caught up in my own little world, the bell rang signaling the students to come out of their class rooms.

"Hey! Koizumi-Chan! Sorry for the wait. was lecturing us again about taking more interest in cleaning our classroom every now and again".

"Nah. It's ok. I was just listening to my favorite song while waiting for you. So, no biggy. My time wasn't wasted".

"Don't tell me. You were listening to Tsumetai Yoru again, weren't you? Am I right?," she said with a smirk on her face.

My face turned 2 shades of light pink, "Uh... Yeah... You have to admit it though! It's a nice song and the singer is kind of cute…"

"HAHA! You mean the anime character that was singing the song was cute. Honestly Koizumi-Chan! When are you gonna stop falling for anime characters?".

"The same time you stop dressing me up like a doll and stop calling me a demon or a witch," I said with a hint of evil in my  
eyes, smirking while she was staring at me with wide, terrified eyes.

"O-Ok. Let's just get home. We have homework to do  
remember?".

"Oh yeah… Damn, homework... One day, I'm gonna be like that one dude, Hitler, and I swear that the first thing I bomb, ambush, attack and destroy will be ALL THE SCHOOLS IN THE WORLD!"

"Yeah. Sure Koizumi-chan. I believe you."

On the way to my mansion, Matsuo whispered in  
my ear.

"Hey, Koizumi-Chan, is it just me or is there some weird hole underneath our feet...?"

I looked at her like she had just grown three heads and then looked down to see that she wasn't crazy but actually telling the truth! The hole was getting bigger and bigger then suddenly, the hole got so big that me and Matsuo fell in screaming our asses off.

---------- In another dimension from down below... ----------

"Come on, everyone! Let's have some fun with one of the commoner's games," a tall boy with blond hair proclaimed.

"But Tono, didn't you just super kick the ball all the way to the fountain?," a boy with red hair said popping out from the left side of the tall blond, "and most of the commoner games you know include a ball."

A boy identical to the red haired guy now popped out from his right, "Then we will go get the ball".

On their way to the fountain, they heard a scream and looked up only to find a girl in the sakura tree above them. Apparently, she had fallen from the sky.

"Oh my…" was all the blond boy could say.

"Ne… Ne…Takashi, let's get her down", a small blond said to the tall boy that was carrying him.

"Hmm…", was all he said.

He climbed up the tree and carried the girl down.

"Um... Thank you…" the girl said while rubbing the back of her head as the tall mysterious man put her down on the grass.

The host club looked at her up and down. She had light brown hair and pale flawless skin. She was wearing a violet t-shirt with a black spaghetti on top, a red and black plaid mini skirt, a chocker with a sapphire gem on it, 3-4 inch heels that had strings that were tied around her legs and a black hair band. They couldn't see her face properly since her long bangs  
covered her eyes.

"Are you alright?", asked a boy with brown hair. He approached me and honestly, the dude looked like a girl.

Wait... What the hell??!! Where am I?! Oh no! Where's Matsuo?! Oh shit! I better find her before she gets into trouble! Ok... Wait a second. Did I just meet Haruhi?! And the biggest question is did Mori just help me down from a tree?! Ok I'm freaking out more than usual today.

"Yes, I'm okay... I think" I replied "Um… If you don't mind me asking, have you seen a girl about 4'9, black hair, wearing a blue mini skirt and a white uniform top with long sleeves and a white ribbon tied to the back of it?"

"No, we haven't. May we know what your name is, princess?" a tall blond asked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Koizumi. It's a pleasure to meet you.," I said offering my hand while smiling my so called "fake smile". The other people behind the blond just  
twitched at my smile and formed a circle whispering something to each other except for the 2 guys with black hair. _Oh great. I think I just met the Host Club. AWESOME! Matsuo's gonna freak  
when she sees Kaoru. I mean... She's practically in love with him! I can't wait to tease her! Bwahahahaha. Now now... I know revenge is sweet but I've got to stop laughing._

---------- In the circle... ----------

"Hikaru, Haruhi, Hunni-Senpai did you see how she smiled at  
us?"

"Yeah. It was creepy ! Almost like….", Kaoru's twin answered.

"Kyouya's smile…", they all said in unison which was loud  
enough for the shadow king himself to hear as well as Koizumi but she quickly ignored it unlike their beloved shadow king.

"What about my smile?", he asked appearing out of nowhere with a calm like expression on his face.

"N-N-Nothing Kyouya-senpai", they all stuttered in unison  
staring at their shadow king and his ever growing dark aura.

And then another scream was heard…

"Oh no …" Koizumi mumbled.

"What's wrong, princess?" Tamaki asked.

(While you guys were listening to the people forming the circle over there, Tamaki was busy introducing himself and his fellow hosts to Koizumi. )

"Oh... It's nothing. I just have a feeling that the scream we heard just now belonged to my friend," she said laughing nervously.

"Then let's go get her. The scream came from the fountain."

Everyone followed their idiotic king to the fountain...

---------- In the fountain... ----------

"Ow, that hurt! And I'm wet! JEBUS CRIKES! WhY ME!?" a girl with long black hair screamed pouting.

"Ok. I know that cry for help anywhere, Matsuo-Chan. Stop your whining and get out your ass out of the water before you get a cold and before I stab you, damn it."

Everyone stared at koizumi with shock and fear as they noticed her aura had changed from sweet and innocent to pure evil in just 1 second but she didn't mind. One of the hosts, namely Kyouya, was thinking she was actually quite interesting.

Serrina-chan: Ok guys! If you have any comments or suggestions, please share. Don't be shy. Just tell me by reviewing. And one more thing. I need your help deciding who will be paired up with Matsuo Yuuko so please vote:

Nominees:  
Tamaki, Mori, Koaru, Hikaru and last but not least Hunni.

- And for those wondering why I didn't include kyouya was  
because I already have plans for him. Wahahahahaha!!

Kyouya: What do you mean "You have plans for me"!? *gives  
Serrina one of his so called "death glares"*  
Serrina-chan: Sorry Kyo-kun I can't tell you because it's a secret. *returns his glare with a smile*  
Host club: Ooooook... This is scary. *all of them huddled in a  
corner except for Mori and Haruhi*  
Elle-Chan: Jebus crikes... Can you guys stop that? That is soo not freakin' scary. Don't piss me off if you want flamin' scary. Okei guys. Hope you liked it. Wait for the next chapter ^-~


	3. stupid PINK DRESS

--------------- Matsuo's P.O.V. ---------------

"What!? It can't be!" I turned around, stunned, only to see my best friend in her very pissed off face where her bangs were covering her face.

"AGH! Oh, it's you, Koizumi-chan. Sorry, I thought you were a demon that was about to kick my ass."

"What did you just call me? You BRAT!" she replied, this time smirking. What's more shocking is that her tongue magically turned into a snake's tongue and she was now hissing at me.

"Now, now, Koizumi-chan. Let's be rational here," I laughed nervously at the now dangerously agitated Koizumi. She looked like she was just about ready to stab me a thousand times in the chest and head. I flinched at the idea.

"Well, instead of thinking of ways to torture me, Koizumi-chan, can you help me get out of the water?" I asked with a smile which made her more angry.

"What the hell are you smiling about, you mouse!?" said a now very, and when I mean very, I mean VERY, furious Koizumi.

"You know, Koizumi-chan, if you hit me now, I will tell Kyouya how you feel about him!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her like a two year old.

"You wouldn't dare, bitch! If you told him, I would fucking send you flying all the way to fucking kingdom come. So, if you know what's fucking good for you, you would shut the fuck up, fucker."

"Koizumi-chan, you can't hurt me, because we're in one of my dreams," I said, looking up at the sky.

"Y-Y-You think this is a dream?" she exclaimed.

--------------- Normal P.O.V. ---------------

"Yeah. Anyways, Kyouya," she said walking up to the Shadow King, "my friend, Koizumi-chan, is kind of in love with you."

** After Matsou said that, particularly the words 'in-love-with-you', all of the Host Club's eyes went to Koizumi who started blinking. **

"Ne? Ne? Koizumi-Chan, you love Kyo-san?" the little blond boy named Hunni asked, shocked.

"Ehh!?"

** At this moment, you can imagine Koizumi's face inventing another shade of red. **

"Ba-ba-ba-baka!!!" she stuttered, obviously shocked, before recovering and shouting, "YOU THINK THIS IS A DREAM?!"

"Yeah! 'Cos if it wasn't, then why would we be here with fictional characters? I mean, even if you torture me for telling your secret, it's not gonna hurt me," Matsou said a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah? You think I can't torture you? Well, think again..."

Right after she said those words, she delivered a super punch to Matsuo's face, sending her to ground.

"OW! That hurt! Wait... That hurt, so that means... This isn't a dream!?"

"Yeah. Baka! That's what I have been trying to tell you!" Koizumi said, sighing while a smirk slowly worked its way onto her face.

The frightening scene of her smirking gave the Host Club the chills.

"Now that you know that you're not dreaming, time for my revenge!"

"Koizumi-chan... Ehehehe... You wouldn't... Would you?" Matsuo laughed nervously.

"Kaoru, Matsou might have said that I'm in love with Kyouya BUT she's just kidding. She ACTUALLY meant to say was that SHE is in love with YOU," Koizumi said smoothly, an evil grin working it's way onto her face.

"WHAT!? How could you, Koizumi-chan!? How could you tell him how I feel!?" Matsou screamed, while throwing numerous rocks at Koizumi's petite five foot six frame, all of which missing its mark.

"That's what you get for trying to humiliate me, Matsou. Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'If you play with fire, you will get burned'?" Koizumi said.

Matsuo stopped throwing her rocks and approached the twins and Tamaki.

"Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru? Would you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly, her eyes shinning big and bright like a puppy.

"Su-," Tamaki began, before being cut off by the twins.

"What's in it for us?" they asked in unison.

"Ok. If you help me, I will help you force Haruhi into any kind of dress you want her to wear."

The three boys didn't even have to think twice before they said, "Ok what do you want us to do?"

"Simple. Tamaki, get the pinkest, most frilly dress you can find. Hikaru, Kaoru, you're experts in kidnapping people. Tie Koizumi up and get a hairstylist" she said with a big smile.

"Oh, fuck no! You are NOT about to do what I think you are about to do!" while slowly backing away.

"Maaaaaaybe... Grab her!" Matsuo commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The twins saluted before ambushing Koizumi.

"Matsou-chan! I am NOT your Barbie doll that you can dress up whenever you felt like it! When this is all over, YOU ARE SO fucking DEAD!"

Koizumi was dragged up the stairs to the third music room with the others, namely Hunni, Mori, Haruhi and Kyouya following suit.

--------------- 2 hours of forcing Koizumi to sit still so that they could cut her bangs without slicing off her nose ---------------

--------------- 5 more hours of forcing her into the frilly pink dress ---------------

After 20 minutes of waiting, Matsou finally came out from behind the curtain and said, "Well, guys, before I reveal to you why I did this, I am going let you guys in on a little secret since... Well, we sort of need jobs and I was wondering if Hikaru and Kaoru could

make her into one of their models."

"Make me into a WHAT, bitch!?" a loud angry voice came from behind the curtain

"We don't have much of a choice now, Koizumi-chan, since we don't know how to get back home. So what do you say, guys?"

"It depends. Tell us the reason why you dressed her up first," they said in unison.

"Ok. The reason is because... Well... She was once a model two years ago and she quit for some reason that she won't tell me. She now looks cute too. Come out now, Koizumi-chan!"

"OH NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Kaoru, I wonder what that girl looks like since she likes Kyouya. She would probably look very ugly" Hikaru whispered to his twin.

After saying this, the curtain slowly opened to reveal not an ugly girl, but an inhumanly beautiful girl! All the Host Club could do was stare at the girl they thought would be as ugly as fuck. They saw that she had bright, dark brown eyes that shone like bronze and

that they could reflect the image of the person looking into them. Her hair was long, straight and super soft. It was shiny and could catch the light from evey direction.

"Ok... What're you guys staring at?" she said in an annoyed, yet slightly curious, tone.

She went back into the dressing room and looked in the mirror.

"AGH! Matsuo! You turned me into a fucking porcelain doll!"

"No need to yell! You look beautiful anyways!" she said trying to calm down the now scary Koizumi.

Sitting on his throne, the Shadow King was sitting down typing away on his laptop while thinking about what an interesting day in was. He was even more intrigued by the two girls who had magically appeared out of nowhere...

Serrina: And so there you have it! Another chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon. Right, Elle-Chan?  
Elle: Yeah... Sure... Whatevs, Serrina. Please review, groupie bitches. Editing and adding and chuva engk engk was harder than you think.  
Koizumi: SERINA! YOU MADE ME WEAR A FUCKING PINK DRESS! YOU ARE GONNA BE SOOOOO SORRY!  
** Koizumi is waving an axe in the air like a mad woman **  
Serrina: Where the hell did you get an axe!? And face it, you have to admit that you miss wearing those dresses from your modeling days  
** Sweat drops like rain while she runs for "dear life" **  
Elle: A. She got that from my weapon closet. B. Koizumi, get it over with. Kick the heels of and run like a horse. C. See you later, guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	4. SORRY

Hey guys sorry about not updating for a very very long time but I had a lot of problems and writers block was one of them so pls. bare with me I promise you I will do my best to upload 10 chapters before summer is over ^-^ if you have any suggestions for my story pls. message me or inform me by reviewing


	5. the 20M yen debt

Serrina: Sorry if I updated really late turns out that my fanfic files were deleted cuz' of a virus…

Matsuo: well it took you long enough I was beginning to think that you died...

Serrina: just because I updated really late doesn't mean I died Matsuo-chan T-T

Koizumi: you know instead of arguing Serrina why wont you just start with the disclaimers already T_T

Serrina: ow yah sorry about that well koizumi will you do the honors?

Koizumi: yah, yah, whatev's… serrina doesn't own Ouran High school Host club *obviously she just owns me and Matsuo nee-chan…

Serrina: thnx koizumi ^^ well on with the story!

…_...

"KOIZUMI-CHAN! Wake up wake up!" matsou exclaimed while jumping on top of koizumi's bed "what do you want you idiot…" koizumi replied

sleepily as she sat up "look !" matsou shouted as she pointed all over koizumi's room "What the F! when? how? Why? How?" koizumi was shocked

to see that the apartment that they were staying had magicaly turned into her mansion. "I don't know but it seems like all our stuff just appeared

in this manga world…" matsuo replied "I can see that BAKA-chan…" just as koizumi was about to slap the back of matsuo's head when there was a

knock at the door. "Yes come in…" they said in unison. It was a maid "Matsou-sama I just came to remind you that you start your first day of school

in Ouran today." "Kurumi-chan how did you get here? And what do you mean by my first day at ouran?" "my, my matsou-sama your very energetic

today and of course to get to koizumi-sama's room I had to walk… now, now you'll be late for school pls. get ready breakfast is already set". The

maid named kurumi said as she walked out of the room "uhhh… okay I guess…koizumi-chan this is weird why didn't she notice that we aren't in the

same world anymore..?" matsou asked with a very scared and curious face " I don't know but I plan to find out but for know just get ready for

school" koizumi said sleepily as she went back to bed hiding her face under her blanket " koizumi-chan your so lucky your classes starts 8:00 in the

morning huhuhuhu." Matsou said as she lazily dragged her feet towards the door and to her bedroom…

…...

-At OURAN-

"Huhuhuhu I hate this uniform it makes me look like a bloated banana or maybe a lemon or a big yellow balloon …" as matsou was trying to think

of more ways to insult the uniform she was wearing she bumped into two boys "hey watch were your going" "oops sorry I didn't mean to…" she

trailed of as she saw the face of the guy she bumped into " ehh… ah.. Sorry kaoru-san hikaru-san I guess I really should watch were Im going next

time hehehehe." She said bowing as she rubbed the back of her "ow it's you matsou-san so you'r a new student here? What year?" one of them

asked "umm it says here that I belong to class 3-A" she said as she read it from the paper koizumi gave her before she left the house "ahh so that

means you'll be classmates with hunny-senpai "but um kaoru-san hikaru-san you don't mind if I ask a favor right?" she asked "depends on what

kind of favor you want" hikaru said " ah well can you help me get to my class I don't really know this school like you guys since I'm new here and

well im afraid that I might… get lost." "no problem matsou-chan well help you find your way to your classroom" koaru said as he put an arm around

matsuo. Unaware to kaoru, matsuo was struggling to control her blush as they walked towards the stairs and to the 3rd year level ….

…...

(After classes)

"ne, ne matsou-chan you wanna come with me and takashi were going to go to the host club" the little senior said as he eagerly sat on matsou's

lap "mmm well I don't see how visiting the host club can do me harm." she said as she pointed one finger in the air " yay! Did you hear that takashi

she's going to come with us" hunny exclaimed as he looked at the tall senior "hn" and so they skipped merrily out of the classroom 3-A and

towards the third music room and as matsou was feeling safe about her self today since she wasn't able to do anything klutzy she excitedly

opened the door… big mistake she accidently knocked over a girl who was carrying a bag of gadgets and the 4 gadgets flew out of the bag and to

various areas. Gadget 1 flew to an aquarium and upon landing in the aquarium the gadget short circuited therefore killing all the expensive marine

animals in it, gadget 2 landed on a portrait making a big hole were the face of the picture used to be, gadget 3 landed in some tea a costumer of

tamaki was holding therefore knocking the pot of tea off the table and making the girl extremely wet with tea, gadget 4 hit a suit of armor which

then collapsed and hit a vase then the vase fell and hit a table and the table broke. All of these events just happened in a mere 4 seconds and

during the period all matsou did was stare blankly at the scene before her. As she slowly tried to make a run for it a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Unfortunately for her it was the demon king himself. "Well miss. Matsou you were able to cause 20million yen worth's of damage in just 4 seconds.

How will you be paying us?" he asked menacingly. Right now matsou was scared to hell "ummm… well… ehh… you see …. I don't know …" she

answered as she sat on the floor with her head down "im sorry for the inconvenience my lovely princess's but the host club must end early" tamaki

announced. As the host clubs costumers slowly proceeded to the door they kept on glaring at matsou and matsou knowing the glares that she

was receiving thought _"oh joy I made new enemies_"

…

=after the costumers left=

Matsou is still on the floor drawing circles with a stick (don't ask me where she got the stick cuz' I don't know)

"Kyouya I have a suggestion why doesn't she just work her debt of as the host clubs entertainer?" kaoru suggested and as kyouya was about to

speak he was interrupted by tamaki "that's sounds like a wonderful idea! Right kyouya? Now my daughter haruhi can hangout with a girl instead of

those two evil doppelgangers." He said as he pointed an accusing finger at kaoru and hikaru "hey we aren't doppelgangers, mi'lord…" they said in

unison "fine very well you will work here to pay off your debt" kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses "but what if I don't want to work here?"

matsou asked while placing a hand on her hip "then you would have to pay for the damages you have done to the club and its customers" kyouya

said. And so matsou fell silent for a while and then broke the silence by saying "fine I'll do it but I won't like it" she said as she looked away from

the host club pouting "good then you start tomorrow" kyouya said as he was writing something in his black book _"oohhh koizumi-chan's not gonna _

_like this"_ she thought as the host club was closing up for the day.

…...

=In the mansion=

"YOU WHAT?" koizumi screamed as water came out of her mouth "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry" matsuo bowed as she apologized "pls. I'm

begging you don't punish me" she begged as she kneeled in front of koizumi worshiping her like some idol "oh don't worry matsou-neechan I wont

hurt you" koizumi said calmly as she got up from her seat and proceeded to the sink "your not?" matsou questioned as she got up excitedly "yes…

I wont punish you" she said as she placed her cup in the sink "phew that's a really cuz for a minute there I though-" but the matsou was cut off " I

WONT PUNISH YOU IM GONNA BLOODY HELL TORTURE YOU! I MEAN WHO IN THE HELL BREAKS THAT MUCH IN JUST 4 SECONDS? I MEAN 4

SECONDS?" koizumi screamed as she was waving an axe like a mad woman in front of matsou. Scared to death matsou then said "come on

koizumi lets not be rash here hehehe" seeing that koizumi didn't care what she said anymore she ran for her life. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!

KOIZUMI-CHAN PLEASE BE RESONABLE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.._..

Serrina: And so ends our story folks pls. do me a big favor and click the pwetty green button below you know you want to xD

Matsou: AHHHHHH! SERRINA! I COULD USE YOUR HELP HERE!

Serrina :Sorry matsou-chan I'm in no position to come between you and koizumi-chan :3

(koizumi tries to chop matsou's head off and almost succeeds)

Matsou: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Serrina: *sweat drops* while watching koizumi trying to kill matsou

Serrina: so like I said pls. review it makes me so happy when you do right? koizumi? Matsou?

Koizumi: (pauses looks at serrina) yes... (continues chasing after matsou)

Matsou: YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! NOW SAVE ME SERRINA-CHAN!

Serrina: (Sweat drops like rain)


	6. A Threat?

Serrina: hey people ^^ I don't own ouran high school host club…. but I wish I did…. Now on with the story! X3

* * *

"Ma-chan!" the little senior exclaimed as he glomped matsou. "hi hunny-kun" she said while wincing a bit "eh? What happened to you ma-chan?"

hunny asked with a concerned look on his face "eh ano … it's nothing to be worried about hunny-kun I just fell out of bed this morning that's all"

she answered smiling at hunny as she remembered what happened to her this morning ...

=Flash back=

"Yuuko-sama please wake up…" a maid pleaded as she pulled the bed sheets off matsou.

Then all of a sudden the door slammed open "Matsou! Get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for school!" "Just a few more minutes" matsou

said as she covered her head with a pillow. "In a few more minutes your gonna be late now WAKE UP!" koizumi yelled as she kicked matsou off the

bed. "fine" matsou hissed "good" koizumi said as she left matsou's room.

=End of flash back=

"Ma-chan are you there?" hunny asked his face only inches away from hers

Matsou snaps out of her trance and quickly notices "ye-yes I'm fine" she says as she struggles to hide her blush. "hunny." Mori said as he placed a

hand on the little seniors shoulder "ok takashi, hey Ma-chan lets go there's a student gathering today." Hunny said as he left the room with Mori

"Ok!" matsou said as she pumped her fist into the air and ran for the door but unfortunately for her she tripped. "ouch …" she turned around to

look for the cause of her tripping only to see a group of girls glaring at her. _I'm guessing these are the girls that got wet with tea_ she thought to

herself. "Ow my, are you alright?" one of them asked.

"Yes I'm fine tha—" but she was cut off as the girl standing next to the one asking said " well too bad" and smirked evilly. I looked the other way

avoiding the girls stares "If your thinking that Mori-kun and Hunny-kun will help you then you're wrong don't you know that they are just hanging

around you because they feel pity for you especially since you made a fool of yourself in the Host club room 2 weeks ago" she said as the others

snickered. Matsou then stood up and left.

=Matsou's P.O.V. =

I left the room and slowly made my way to the assembly area while thinking. _The nerve of them saying stuff like that... hunny-kun and mori-kun _

_aren'tlike that at all…ah… well I guess I should get used to them picking on me…they have been picking on me ever since day 2 saying stuff like how I'm _

_an embarrassment and how klutzy and stupid I was… I mean I maybe an embarrassment at times and I admit I am klutzy but that doesn't make me _

_stupid…does it?_ "ma-chan where have you been?" I was snapped out of my trance "ow hunny-kun I just came from the classroom" I replied

sheepishly"ow, well your just in time for the announcement" he said as hugged his bun-bun even more.

=Normal P.O.V. =

"Good morning students today I would like to inform you all that tomorrow the students of a special institute will be hear to observe you … please

treat them with your up most respect considering that they are college students"

"Hai" everyone responded. "another thing Today classes will be put on hold to prepare for the arrival of our school visitors, that is all" The

superintendent said as he got off the stage.

"Ma-chan lets go, takashi just got a text from kyouya that we should head to the 3rd music room after the assembly" Hunny said as he pulled on

matsou's arm "ok hunny-kun."

=In the 3rd music room=

"were here!" hunny yelled as he sat on mori's shoulders. " why did you call us here kyouya-san?" Matsou asked "I called you all here because

apparently tamaki want's to start hosting hours early..." kyouya replied as he scribbled in his little black book.

Matsou sighed and went into the kitchen to prepare the tea set for the costumers. as she was about to get the tray tamaki came in "Matsou-chan

you won't be serving tea today... today you will be entertaining the guests" he said as he forced matsou out of the kitchen "I will be doing what?"

"you heard tono... your going to be entertaining the guests today" the twins said in unison. Matsou was then seated next to a bunch of first year

girls. "hello senpia" they all said cheerfully "hello" Matsou said nervously.

=Matsou's P.O.V. =

_ow boy these girls aren't gonna humiliate me are they? _I asked my self as i struggled to swallow. "ne... senpai what's it like always having mori-kun

and hunny-kun always looking after you?" I blinked at their question "hm... they are really good friends... and well ..." but i was then cut off as

another girl that had just walked in approached us "hm... since when were you a host klutz-chan?" I recognized her she was from my class " I

thought me and the other girls made it perfectly clear that you are not to associate your self with the host club". I just turned around and ignored

her but then she sat down next to me and whispered "I bet they consider you a nuissance". she said as she gave me an evil smile "Senpai

don't listen to her we all think that your a great person and to us your not a nuisance at all so we highly doubt that the hosts would think that

way " the first year girls said as they tried to cheer me up. "whatever, just remember this warning Matsou If I see your face in this room again

tomorrow, something terrible will happen to you" she said with a menacing Ora "well, I'll be going see you tomorrow Matsou-chan" she said as she

skipped out of the third music room smiling. "wow, that was weird" I said kind of relieved that she was gone. "Matsou-senpai, please be careful \

when dealing with tsuki-senpai we heard that the last girl who messed with tsuki-senpai never came back to school" one of them with dark orange

hair said in a very scared tone "why is that?" "we don't know why exactly but all we know is that tsuki-senpai did something to her and the next

day she quit school" the girl sitting next to the girl with dark orange hair said in a mysterious way. "ow well we better go now matsou-senpai were

gonna go home early to relax" the group of girls said in unison. "ok" was all as I could say as they waved a good bye to me.

=After hosting=

"Matsou... me and kyouya would like to know if your okay?" tamaki asked as he patted my shoulder "yeah, I'm fine" I said as I forced a smile on my

face. "really? because you've been down ever since hosting hours were through" the twins asked in unison as they both snaked an arm around my

waist. "No I'm not down! who say's I'm down? well I'm not down..." I said as I tried to hide the blush that was slowly creeping onto my cheeks

"really?" Koaru asked as he was only inches away from my face. noticing this I jumped and landed butt first on the floor "yes really" just then my

cellphone rang. "hello?" unfortunately for me my phone was on loud speaker "**Get your ass back home now!**" "ya! ya! **MOM **..." "hahaha very

funny onee-chan just get your ass back here you still need to study remember" "ok, ok I get it I'll be there in a couple of minutes" "fine... bye..."

"ok bye **Koi**-chan..." there was a sudden pause and then the call ended "who was that?" haruhi asked "Ow, it's just koizumi-chan" I said as I

placed my cell phone in my bag "Ma-chan why did she call you onee-chan?" hunny asked curious "she calls me that not because were sisters or

anything but because she's younger than me..." "so you two aren't sisters?" haruhi asked "nope we are just cousins. Well I better get going

before the demon queen comes here and drags me home bye guys" I said as I waved goodbye and went out the door.

=In The Mansion=

=Normal P.O.V.=

"Im home" Matsou yelled as she dropped her bags and sat on the sofa placing her legs up on the table as she turned on the tv.

"Baka I told you to come home to study not to just watch tv! and get your feet of the table for once act like someone your age..." an annoyed

koizumi said as she entered the room "ow but I wanna relax" Matsou whined. "just study remember to study later on okay Matsou?" "ya, ya, what

ever, Just leave me alone today " Matsou grumbled waving a hand in front of koizumi " what's gotten into you?" Koizumi said with a hint of surprise

in her voice " nothing, nothings wrong with me koi-chan now if you excuse me I'm going to go study in my room" Matsou said as she stood up from

the sofa and went upstairs dragging her bag along with her. "... somethings definetly up and she aint tell'n me zip ow well I'll find out tomorrow

anyway" koizumi says as she offs the Tv and goes to her room.

* * *

Serrina-chan:Well that's all folks! lol I'm starting to sound like a looney toon character now xD lol I would like to give a special thanks to

Princess-Lazy-Chan for reviewing it means a lot ... Now everyone you know what to do next... Press... My ... Pwetty... Gween... **BUTTON**...

PWEASEEEE! lol


	7. Locked

Serrina: hey guys today I would like to give a special thanks to…**00GIRLS** **NIGHT OUT00** and **Kaneda Harumi** for reviewing ^_^

Matsou: I hate my life right now…

Serrina: hey, hey don't be so glum anyway Girls night is right… you shouldn't concern yourself to much about it… (Pats matsou's back)

Matsou: yah, I guess so… (Sighs)

Koizumi: what shouldn't she concern herself with?

Serrina& Matsou: It's nothing!

Koizumi: really? ... (Eye's them suspiciously)

Serrina: Matsou…

Matsou: Serrina- SERRINA TAKE IT AWAY!

Serrina: (sweat drop ) you said that to fast matsou…

Koizumi: you two are hiding something from me aren't you? ... (Glares at them)

Serrina & Matsou: (gulps) WE AREN'T HIDING ANYTHING KOIZUMI!

Serrina: now on with the story before me and matsou get killed (twitches at the thought of koizumi torturing her)

* * *

=At school=

(Bell rings)

"They'll give me a lot of grief if I'm late…" Haruhi says to herself as she runs down the halls on her way to the 3rd music room "you too haruhi? Well

at least now I won't be alone" matsou said as she caught up with haruhi "huh? Matsou-senpai? Since when did you-?" haruhi asked a little startled

that matsou appeared out of thin air running next to her "I was in the park reading a novel with koizumi-chan, how about you?" (for those who

don't know why koizumi is around… here is a FLASHBACK x3)

=Flashback=

=Matsou's P.O.V.=

"Matsou hurry up … you'r coming with me to school…"koizumi said as she pushed me out of my room. "Eh? Why are you going to drop me off?"

"Just hurry up and meet me in the garage" "ok, man so bossy" I sighed and quickly went down to eat some breakfast. _Why? Kami why? I really _

_don't want to go to school today and with koizumi dropping me off there's no way I can skip school now._ I sighed again and proceeded to go to the

garage and as I opened the door koizumi threw me a helmet "hurry up and get on I'm already late for a meeting as it is…" she says I could really

tell that she was annoyed so I obeyed.

-At school-

"I wonder what could be taking my other daughter so long…Mother call the police or the swat team we need to find my lovely daughter. She might

have been kidnapped or worse" Tamaki panicked "relax tamaki-senpai I'm sure Matsou-senpai just slept in or something." Haruhi said as she tried

to calm tamaki down "Tamaki, it looks like the schools guests have arrived" kyouya mentioned while still writing something on his black clipboard.

At that time a lot of limousines turned up escorted by some police officers on motorcycles. All the girls that steeped out of their cars were wearing a

brown jacket which showed off a little of their cleavages it also had puffy shoulders but it was slim around the arms and white cuffs. The skirt was

a yellow mini which was a bit puffy it had a brown line near its tip. While the host club was observing the guests one of the students from the

university spotted them and called out "Tamaki-kun!" she quickly ran over to them and bowed "long time no see tamaki-kun, I bet you don't

remember me, My name is Karin" she said with a sheepish smile "how could I forget you my dear princess" tamaki said as he kissed her hand. The

girl swooned "Oi! Oi! Karin-chan we need you right now you have to call the president and ask her where she is and wow they are cute" the girl

says as she saw the 7 boys Karin was talking to "h-h-hi" the girl stuttered as she tried to tare her gaze away from the 7 handsome men "hey Karin

you have to call the president and—" but the girl was then cut off by Karin pulling her hair "I have tried to call her and if I call her again I'm afraid

she might kill me since she was really pissed off that I called in the first place". "ow, ok ne-" she was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle

approaching. They stared at it as it came closer this time they could here the screaming of the passenger "WWAAAAAAA~~~~! KOIZUMI YOUR

GOING TO FAST!" and then the bike came to sudden break when it reached the parking area. They came to conclusion that the girl that was

screaming was obviously Matsou knowing this they all sweat dropped. Matsou then got off the bike trembling and slowly took off her helmet

"honestly koi-chan you drive like a lunatic sometimes yah know?" she said as she tried to fix her dress "ow quit your whining it wasn't that bad…

and plus you made me late so I had to drive fast" koizumi said as she took off her helmet and fixed her hair. Koizumi was wearing the same

uniform as the college students the only difference was the jacket was open and she was wearing a yellow tank top with a black necktie which

was tied loosely around her neck she was also wearing black knee high boots and a chocker with a sapphire gem shaped like a moon her hair was

tied up side ways and her bangs were side swept. "YO! Koizumi your late!" Karin yelled out. Koizumi waved back and looked at matsou "onee-chan

please remember that while I'm here I will be watching you so… I got to go… see you later" koizumi said as she waved good bye to matsou and

hurried toward Karin "I'm sorry I'm late" koizumi said as she bowed. The host club is still in shock since they didn't know that koizumi was a college

student well everyone except kyouya. "Are they ok?" Koizumi asked Karin as she poked Tamaki. "You're a college student koizumi-chan?" tamaki

asked still in shock "yes" koizumi replied bluntly "lets go koizumi-chan you still need to meet with superintendent Souh" Karin said as she forcefully

dragged koizumi into the building.

=End of flash back=

"I was in the park reading a novel with koizumi-chan, how about you?" matsou asked as she tries to slow down for haruhi to catch up ( matsou

runs really fast when she tries to catch up with people) " I was in the library studying…" haruhi responded "really the library? But isn't it noisy

there?" "yes, but it's the only place I could find" "ow". They arrived at the 3rd music room and as they opened the door they saw a tropical

paradise…

"Where … are we?" haruhi and matsou said in unison. "Oh dear lord…" Matsou says as she see's a bunch of animals in the room "and this is

supposed to be a music room? It looks more like a zoo!" she exclaimed "I agree" haruhi said as a toucan landed on top of her head. Matsou

screamed at the site of this. "You two are late" the twins said in unison. "According to my calendar it should be early spring right now" haruhi

states blankly as she looks at her calendar while the toucan is perched on top of her head Matsou starts to poke the toucan. "Fearing the chill and

curling yourself up in a kotatsu is nonsense." Tamaki said as he pranced around and continued rambling "What do you think we have this flawless

air conditioning for?" he says a he makes a dramatic pose. "tch" haruhi says obviously annoyed while Matsou just sweat dropped. "Is there

something of the club's policies you would like to criticize? O'Haruhi-kun that owes us an eight million yen debt? And Matsou who owes us an

twenty million yen debt?" kyouya asked as he wrote something down on his little black clip board. The two of them twitched as they remembered

the cause of why they were in the host club "I don't really think I have a right to complain so… you're on your own haruhi" matsou quickly said as

she went straight for the dressing room. Unknown to them tamaki was still rambling on and on… "A good man should not bundle himself up. Even

when it's early spring when the world is freezing at this club we want to receive those frozen kittens…With a warm tropical paradise aura! Yes!

Today. This is the ultimate paradise! A hot, hot Island of everlasting summer!"

"Actually I feel cold in various ways" haruhi replied bluntly.

=During host hours=

"This is such cruelty. This skin as sleek as ivory… This ceremonial dress akin to the king of Bali's… But before my goddess I can only succumb… and

am nothing but a loyal servant." tamaki says as he pulls a girl near him "Tamaki-kun…" the girl says as her eyes start to form hearts "wow…" and

now three of the girls near tamaki start to swoon. "Ah yes, next week is when our Ouran host club's dance party takes place. "dance party? I love

parties" matsou suddenly appears holding a tray "what kind of things do you do at a dance party?" haruhi asks the twins come up behind her and

Hikaru answers "we book the entire central hall of the center building…" kaoru continues "… and it'll just be the most fantastic thing ever. Hikaru

then grabs kaoru's chin so that they are only inches away from each other and says "But I really wanted to spend it alone you… Kaoru…" And

kaoru looking a little flustered says "Don't say that. Hikaru… Honestly, I, too…" "That's so Beautiful, Brotherly love with a tropical paradise flavor!"

The two of their customers said excitedly. "It seems like our customers are more high strung than usual." Haruhi says as she observes the scene in

front of her. "You're right" matsou said as she starred at the scene wide eyed trying to control her blush. "Exposing a certain amount of skin is

well-received." Kyouya replied as he continues to write on his clipboard "you planned this tropical project kyouya-senpai?" haruhi asked "I do not

have power to make the decision. The operations of this club are entirely decided upon by the king. Tamaki. But, I guess it paid off nonchalantly

leaving a photo collection of Bali on his desk." He said as he pushed up his glasses. In haruhi's thoughts _this guy is the Shadow king_. In Matsou's

thought's _no wonder koizumi likes this guy..._ "Well I better go over to the kitchen and get more tea" matsou said as she proceeded to the kitchen.

Matsou was preparing the tea the suddenly opened and slammed shut. Matsou didn't bother to turn around because she had a feeling she knew

who it was. "Well, well, well, If it isn't ms. klutz didn't I tell you yesterday that if I ever see you in this room again I would do something terrible to

you…" tsuki said as she glared daggers at matsou.

=Matsou's P.O.V. =

"Yes, you did but I disregarded it" I said as I placed the tray on a table and looked straight at her. Tsuki then came closer and slapped me I tried

as hard as I could to hold back my tears "what do you have against me? That you would go as far as threaten me?" "How can a klutz like you be

soo informal with them while the other girls and I are treated informally it's not fair…" tsuki said her head was down "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

=Meanwhile outside the kitchen=

The doors of the third music room have just opened revealing koizumi and the rest of the student body council of Sakura University. "Hello Princess

Koizumi" tamaki said as he kissed her hand. "Hello Tamaki, is Matsou around?" koizumi asks "yes, she's in the kit—" but he was cut of by the loud

banging of pots and pans "Matsou?..." koizumi then calmly walked over to the door where the sound was coming from. "Tamaki why is the door

locked?"

* * *

Serrina: well that's it for now people I'm afraid im hoing to have to leave you guys hanging :3

*polls*

Question:

-Who will be paired up with matsou?

=Hunny- 1 vote

=Kaoru- 1 vote

Pls. send in your votes by reviewing

Serrina: Well till next time Ja-ne!


	8. Koizumi my savior?

Serrina: Hey I'm back! Did you all miss me? xD

Matsou: Where have you been? You haven't made a chapter in months!-_-'

Koizumi: hmmm…. I thought you were dead serrina-san

Serrina:-_-'sorry my life caught up with me …. _

Koizumi: sorry doesn't cut the cheese and it certainly doesn't bring in more readers

Matsou: WAIT!-….. There's CHEESE? X3

Koizumi:*sweat drops*Tell me how am I related to her Serrina? .

Serrina: Here matsou! *whistles* (shows matsou a slice of cheese)

Matsou: *drools* (starts to beg like a dog)

Serrina: down girl …. I'll give you cheese if you do the disclaimers

Matsou: Serrina-chan does not own Ouran High school Host club only me and Koi-chan… NOW GIVE ME CHEESE!

Serrina: (Tosses matsou the slice of cheese) *sweat drops*

Matsou: My CHEESE! GET AWAY! (Growls like a dog)

Koizumi: *sweat drops*

* * *

"Tamaki why is the door locked?" Koizumi asked as she starred at tamaki.

"Locked but that's impossible" he said a bit confused as he approached the door and tried to

open it. "Kyouya-san, don't you have a key for this door? After all you and tamaki-san are in

charge of this room.." koizumi asked as she turned her head to meet kyouya. "Hikaru…

Kaoru… you two were in charge of the club rooms keys, could you pls. hand over the kitchen

door Key." kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses. "ok" they both said in unison as hikaru

reached in his pocket he stopped moving and blinked 3 times "kyouya the keys not with me

anymore… did you take it kaoru?" Hikaru as he gave a very confused look to his brother "no…"

all the host club members turned their gaze from Hikaru and Kaoru to the kitchen door as they

started hearing noises coming from the other side of it. "Chichi do you have a hair pin?"

Koizumi then asked. "Yah, I do" she says a she hands Koizumi her pin "but I don't see

how fixing your hair helps open the door". Koizumi took the pin and started fiddling with

it and the door knob. Everyone watched. "Mind if we intrude." Koizumi said as she

opened the door revealing Matsou tied bound and gagged to a chair as a certain long

black haired girl was pointing a knife at her. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? Pointing a

knife at our sweet Matsou..." Karin shouted as she went over to Matsou and hurriedly

untied her. "Matsou-chan are you okay?" Karin asked as she helped matsou off the chair.

"Yah, I'm fine Kari-chan, nothing to wo-"she winced at the pain in her arm. "Matsou did

she do this to you?" a girl with black short hair asked in a serious tone "yah Chichi, but

im sure she has her reasons for doing so…" she said as she gave her a weak smile.

"koizumi-sama..." Chichi draws out a samurai sword from her bag "shall I teach this

Worthless girl a lesson?" she asked as she points her sword to tsyuki's face. Tsyuki then

Drop's the knife she was holding as she gazed at the fierce looking girl. "No need

Chichi…, I'll handle her myself." Koizumi stated in an evil tone as she gave her friend

A signal to put away her sword. "Ms. Tsyuki Yamada, Correct me if I'm wrong but

haven't I seen you before?... hmmm… Karin could you pls. hand me my clipboard."

"here you go koizumi-chan" she says as she hands koizumi the clipboard she was

holding. Koizumi upon receiving the clipboard beagn scanning the pages."… Ah, Here's

what I was looking for Ms. Tsyuki Yamada, age:18, sex: obviously female, parents:

Mr&Mrs. Kyohan Yamada, status: parents own yamada car industries. You looked like a

very promising girl but unfortunately now a days you can never judge a book by its

cover, which gives me great displeasure in telling you this, but…I'm afraid that you will

not be accepted into Sakura University." She says as she looked up to see tsyuki shocked

and teary eyed. "Y-You have no right to tell me that! Only the school dean has the

authority to do that." She screamed furiously at koizumi "My dear, haven't you been

asking yourself why are collage students here?" she koizumi stated as she placed a finger

underneath tsyuki's chin. "we are here to get to know the students at Ouran and to

investigate all the applicants, to prove if they are truly indeed a good student." She said

as she gave the girl an evil smirk. "that still didn't answer my question as to what right do

you have telling me that I cant ever study at sakura university?" tsyuki hissed as she

slapped koizumi's hand away. "Know your place." Chichi stated as she pushes tsyuki to

the floor. "Koizumi-sama is the student body president of Sakura University and the right

hand of S.A.'s superintendent. She has every right to tell you these things." Chichi stated

as she glared at the girl. tamaki then went over to the girl and helped her up. "thank you

Tamaki-kun I-." but she was cut off "I am sorry Tsyuki-san you can no longer be a host

club costumer. For the host club was created to entertain beautiful young ladies but, the

display you showed us earlier made it clear to us that you are no lady." Hearing this

tsyuki stared at tamaki and the rest of the host club as they stared at her in disgrace.

After seeing the look of disgust the hosts were giving her she ran, crying. "koizumi-chan,

I just got a message from the others and they want to see you immediately they said its

Urgent" Karin says as she tries to drag koizumi to the door. "Fine, but before we go…

matsou well talk about this when we get home." Koizumi paused to look at matsou but

was forcefully dragged out of the room by Karin. "Are you sure your alright Matsou-

senpai?" haruhi asked as she tried to bandage Matsou's wound. "Yah, I'm fine thank you

haruhi...It's a good thing that the customers didn't leave after what happened." Matsou

said giving haruhi a sheepish smile.

* * *

Serrina: well that's it for now folks… wew~! It took me like 4 hours to write this thing and not to mention the computer kept on shutting down all of a sudden… Darn It! But I was finally able to finish this chapter so time for my reward….mmmm…. CASAVA CAKE! (talks with mouth full of cassava cake) Pwease weview *munch munch munch*

Matsou: *drools* Aren't you gonna share?

Koizumi: Your disgusting serrina

Serrina: *munch munch*(talks with mouth full of cassava cake) Fwenk uz *munch munch munch*


	9. Lets meet Finn Yuuko!

Serrina: so this is the continuation enjoy everyone! ^^

Finn: Is this the chapter where I come in?

Serrina: Yup

Finn: Oh, GOODIE! YAY!

Serrina: Do you mind saying the disclaimers

Finn: Sure, Serrina Chan doesn't own ouran high school host club but she does own the oc's and me partly the other part of me is owned by Wish-I-Was-A-Hufflepuff. xD

* * *

After that incident the hosts continued what they were doing…

=Haruhi's table=

"Haruhi-kun." Haruhi snapped out of her trance as she was called by one of her

customers. "Your not going to wear tropical clothing?" she asked "I want to see" the

other a agreed a bit excitedly. "Nah… I think it's more natural to wear early spring

clothing in spring."

=Flashback=

"I've prepaired your costume too haruhi" tamaki says as he shows haruhi and continues

"and It's a paired set with mine!" he says excitedly. "No thank you" haruhi stated blankly

which turned tamaki to stone.

=End of flash back=

"Haruhi-kun wants to treasure the sense of the seasons, huh?" one of her costumers

Asked. "Then it would be wonderful to see bloming cherry blossoms at the dance party."

The other girl sitting besides haruhi mentioned. "A couple dancing amidst cherry

blossoms… How dreamy?" the other continued. "Is that so? That's so cute for all of you

to have dreams." Haruhi replied causing the girls to blush. "Pardon me. I believe it's

almost time for the next shift now." A girl with short brown hair stated. "Oh, I'm sorry.

You're my next customer…" haruhi said. "Kagusaki Kanako from class 2-B." the girl

with short brown hair replied. " You are much cuter than the rumors give credit." She

stated as she placed her hand gently on haruhi's chin. She then finally said "I have

decided…I will make you my next favorite." Causing tamaki to show up behind them

and turn into stone.

=After hosting Hours=

Everyone is busy talking while tamaki keeps on eating ramen in a corner mumbling

things to himself "I cannot accept this!". "Tono…Stop eating commoner noodles and

help out planning for our dance party!" The twins stated blankly. "Is he so displeased

with the fact that Princess Kagusaki prefers Haruhi now?" Kaoru said. "Her illness isn't

something new." kyouya replied. "Illness?" haruhi and matsou asked in unison. Kaoru

then popped out from matsou's right side and said "The Host-Wandering illness." He

then placed his left elbow on top of matsou's head making matsou a bit ticked. "In other

words, The switching guys every now and then illness". Hikaru said as he popped out

from matsou's left side also placing his right elbow on top of the small girls head. "oh

great, What do I look? A COFFEE TABLE?." Matsou exclaimed as pushed the boys

of her head causing them to fall and land on their butts with a big thump. "As I was

saying" kyouya continued as he kept on typing on his laptop. "Usually, regular customers

decide on a host and designate them forever… but she has a habit of periodically

changing her favorite." Hunny then came and stood next to haruhi. "Just before this tama-

chan was her favorite, right?" he asked. "Ah,… so it's just because his customer got

snatched away." Haruhi stated bluntly. "NO! THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS!" tamaki

appears all of a sudden, screaming in front haruhi's face. "Alright I cant stand it

anymore! Haruhi, look like a woman already!" he says as he points a finger at haruhi.

"huh?" was all haruhi could say. "Why do you have to become popular amongst girls if

your already a girl? Frankly, the only people that know you're a girl are the club

members here!." Tamaki kept on rambling until he was finally interrupted by the twins.

"PE is an optional class, and she opted not to take it. Male and female seating

arrangements are inter mixed so no one would know about it." they both said in unison.

Tamaki all of a sudden disappeared and re appeared but now trying to open a trunk and

tries to look for something "You see daddy wants… daddy wants…" he kept on rambling

this until he found what he was looking for. He the held up a huge picture of haruhi when

she still had long hair. "Daddy wants to see you when you looked like this!" and seeing

this haruhi exclaimed "Don't blow up other pictures of people with out their permission!"

tamaki then hung it on the wall. And all the club members were admiring it. "wow

Haruhi, you really look good in long hair." Matsou said as she gave a soft giggle. "By the

way you have any ballroom dancing experience? That's a must for the party, eh?" Kaoru

asked haruhi. Haruhi froze at his question."eh? But…The party has nothing to do with

my assignment, right? Im not interested in events and actually, id like to be absent-

"haruhi was cut of by tamaki "No, ballroom dancng is common knowledge for a

gentleman. If you want to take the path of a host that me exactly how serious

you are, Haruhi-kun." He said as he points one finger in the air. "If you cannot master the

waltz in one week…and show it off at the party…you will have to expose yourself as a

girl…and will be demoted back to trivial chores!" he exclaimed this made haruhi turn

pale."hey sorry to interrupt but, do any of you guys know what time it is?" matsou asked

"its already 5:30" kyouya said as he checked his watch. "Oh no…." matsou said as she

hurriedly reached for her bag and checked her cellphone "Koizumi left me…" she wailed

as she continued " I told her that I'd meet her at near her bike at 4:30 darn it! And if I

don't make it she can leave me and I'll walk home which I honestly don't want to do".

She went in a corner and started planting rice. "well take you home we honestly have

nothing better to do anyways". The twins replied as they each snaked 1 arm around the

petite girl. "Thanks". She said as she struggled to hold her blush. "wait a minute are you

all busy with anything?" matsou asked as she smiled like she had some scheme up her

sleeve. "were not busy". The twins replied in unison. "Me and Takashi aren't busy

either". The little senior responded as he hugged his usa-chan. "I'm not busy either my

lovely daughter". Tamaki replied with a goofy smile on his face. "Why don't you guys

come over in my place for the night…Im bored on Fridays because koizumi is usually

busy." "Sure". Everyone except the shadow king and Haruhi replied. "Ok then, lets Go!"

Matsou said cheerfully as she stood by the door and waited for everyone to come out of

the room. "awe you aren't coming haruhi?" matsou asked a bit upset. " No I cant I have

to study"."Awe, but there's no test coming anytime soon." Matsou said as she pleaded

haruhi to Come. "What a kill joy. Oh, well haruhi-chan you left me with no choice

hikaru… Kaoru capture her!" she said as she pointed a finger at haruhi. "Yes, Ma'am!"

they both said in unison as they gave her a salute and captured haruhi dragging her to a

car. "kyouya-kun pls. come." She then pleaded kyouya. "I have better things to do". He

said as he packed his things. He ws about to step out of the room."I'll be the one to

update the clubs profile for 1 month if you come!" that made kyouya stop dead on his

tracks and looked back at matsou. He sighed. "Fine I'll go". "YAY!" she cheered and

went outside.

= In the Noriko residence=

"Hello?" matsou yelled as she entered the house "Koi-chan?" she said as she enterd the

main hall followed by the host club. "Yuuko-sama, your home." One of the maid said as

she took matsou's jacket. "who are they matsou –sama? One of them is your future

boyfriend I hope. They're quite handsome." The maid said as she blushed looking at

them. Matsou went stiff "no way that would ever happen!" she replied as a blush slowly

creped onto her cheeks. The twins just snickered as they watched matsou struggle to hold

her blush. "Yume, have you seen koi-chan?" she asked while she tryed to ignore the

twins. "Yes, I have Yuuko-sama She's right up stairs". Yume said as she pointed up at

the stairs. "Thank you yume-chan." Matsou replied with a smile on her face, which didn't

last long because she could see someone hiding behind the sofa. She sighed as she heard

something giggle. "Ok Finn come out I see you…" matsou said as she tapped the sofa

"Awe! How did ya' know?" a girl with short, blond, curly hair Came out pouting.

"Everyone this is my cousin Finn Yuuko." She says as she points to the girl who now has

hearts in her eyes. Seeing this all of them sweat dropped. "Finn this is the host club. The

ones I've been telling you abo-." Matsou was cut off. "Their cute!" Finn said as she

stared at them wide-eyed. "Yah, I know. By the way what are you doing here? You do

know that koizumi's gonna freak if she sees you here." Matsou said as she points an

accusing finger at Finn. "will she? Or will she be more mad at you when she's sees who

you've brought? Hmmm…? Anyway she's in her happy mood today." Finn said as she

sits on the sofa. "happy mood?" matsou asked as she tilted her head confused. "yah, she

said something about selling 1 million albums or some- WAIT! DO I SMELL CAKE!"

Finn then went over to hunny and smelled him. "Is it just me or does this dude smell like

cake?" she said as she tilted her head. "You have such a short attention span don't you

know that Finn?" matsou stated as she and the host club sweat dropped. "huh? I have a

what now?" she said as she snapped out of her trance. "never mind". Matsou said as she

palm faced. "Never mind Finn you guys she's always like this." Matsou said as she

rubbed the back of her head. "You guys just wait here I'll go get koi-chan". She said as

she went towards the stairs, but she stopped and saw koizumi walking down the stairs

reading a book. "Koi-chan watchout!" matsou said as koizumi missed a step.

"KOIZUMI-CHAN!"

* * *

Serrina: hey people sorry for the cliff hanger but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter x3

Matsou: koizumi's a klutz…

Koizumi: ya… ya… but so are you…

Finn: I'm more klutzier than you two combined! Ow yeah!

Serrina: Finn I'm not sure if klutziness is a thing to be proud of … *sweat drop*

Finn: really? (tilts her head) (butterfly passes by) Ooooo BUTTERFLY!

Serrina: never mind *sweat drops*

Finn: (tries to catch the butterfly)

Matsou & Koizumi: (still arguing)

Serrina:*sweat drops even more* how did I end up with people like you guys I will never know *sighs*Oh, well pls. review ^^ and btw thanks **STRAWBERRY ICE XD** for the advice ^^


	10. Welcome to the club

**Serrina: I'm so sorry for the very late update O_O I swear I really am O_O**

**Matsuo & Koizumi: …. You haven't updated for a year and you expect us to forgive you? *stares at Serrina***

**Serrina: ummm…, yes? *puppy dog eyes***

**Koizumi: you'll be lucky if you still even have any loyal dedicated readers *hits Serrina on the head with a mallet***

**Serrina: ouch. please I beg you guys to forgive me. Please? xC**

**Koizumi: we'll see…**

**Serrina: I do not own Ouran Highschool host club only the Oc's**

* * *

"Koizumi-chan are you alright?" Matsuo asked as she helped Koizumi up. "Yah, I'm alright… although my butt hurts

from the landing." Koizumi replied as she gave out a nervous laugh. "Honestly Koi-chan, you're such a klutz." Matsuo

stated as she sighed. " many times do I have to tell you… STOP CALLING ME KOI-CHAN! And 2. I'm only a klutz when

no ones looking… but unfortunately for me you were around to see my blunder." Koizumi said a bit ticked off. "Why

cant I call you koi-chan?" Matsuo asked as she pouted and started to cry chibi tears. "And another thing haven't I told

you time and time again to stop reading when you walk down the stairs?" "Because the word KOI, reminds me of a

Japanese Koi fish." Koizumi replied as she imagined a koi fish swimming around her head. "Koi-chan." Hunni said which

made Koizumi snap out of her trance. "And besides Matsuo, I only fell down 10 steps… No biggy." She said as she

began to pick up her things that were scattered on the floor. "koizumi-san you aint human are you?" Kaoru says to

Koizumi with a grin. "… What did you say?" Koizumi responds with her voice slightly deeper than it was before. "Yes!

It's a big deal koi-chan! You could have gotten hurt! You're lucky you landed on your butt!" Matsuo exclaimed as she

grabbed a hold of Koizumi and shuck her like a rag doll. "Ok! Ok! I got it so stop shaking me already. Jeez." Koizumi

replied as she broke hold of Matsuo's grip. "K.O.? whats that?" Matsuo asked as she tilted her head. "It's nothing you

should concern yourself with at the moment." Koizumi said as she hides the folder behind her back. "Matsuo, why are

the host club members here?" Koizumi asked as she eyed Matsuo suspiciously. "They're here because they had

nothing to do and besides I was wondering if you could teach Haru-chan how to dance." Matsuo said as she gave

Koizumi a goofy smile. "Ok." Koizumi stated as she placed her folder in a nearby cabinet and locked the drawer shut.

"Oh, thank you koizumi-chan you're a real ange-" Matsuo was cut off. "I'll teach her, for a PRICE." Koizumi stated as

she crossed her arms on top of her chest. "WHAT? But were cousins! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Matsuo

exclaimed as she grew pale. "Oh. You're right." Koizumi said as she gave Matsuo a smile. "Thank yo-" but yet again

Matsuo was cut off by her ever so wonderful cousin. "You have to pay me double." She stated bluntly. "Oh! C'mon!"

Matsuo whined. "Hey, my training doesn't come cheap." Koizumi replied as she glared at Matsuo. Seeing this, all the

host club members just sweat dropped, well everyone except for Kyouya and Mori. "I'll do the laundry for a month!"

Matsuo continued to whine. "You don't even know how to do the laundry." Koizumi replied as she sweat dropped.

"Fine, If you teach Haruhi-chan how to dance then I wont tell anyone about the picture and Bio data you were holding

Last night." Matsou stated as an evil smile slowly made its way towards her face. "You saw that?" Koizumi exclaimed

with her eyes wide open. Matsuo just nodded. "Fine, I'll teach Haruhi how to dance the waltz… But. That. Is. All."

Koizumi said as she sighed in defeat. "YAY! Thank you koi-chan, I knew you'd see it my way." Matsuo said while giving

a wink to Koizumi. While Koizumi just rolled here eyes and said "Yah, yah, Whatever. Just meet me in the training room

in 1 hour." Koizumi said as she left the room. "Matsuo-senpai, you didn't have to force Koizumi-senpai to teach me how

to dance." Harui said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "None sense Haruhi-chan, I want her to help

you since she rarely helps people out. She only helps people if there's something in it for her." Everyone sweat

dropped at Matsuo's explanation.

= 1 hour later in the training room =

"Haruhi-san try your best to keep up." Koizumi says as she positions her hands and smirks at Haruhi, this made a

shiver run up Harhui's spine. But she ignored it and went on. They started off with a waltz. As Haruhi and Koizumi

danced the others joined in as well. All except for Kyouya and Finn of course. "Your not going to dance with them?"

Finn asked innocently as she looked at Kyouya. Not looking towards the small girl he replied "No, I don't see the need

for me to do so." As he busied himself with his laptop "Awe, but don't you want to impress Koizumi-chan?" she asked

sweetly. He stopped typing after hearing this question and asked "Why would I try to impress her?" at this he started

fixing his glasses. "Everyone knows, well at least everyone who are close to Koizumi-chan knows. She doesn't tell us

things but, we have ways of finding out about what goes on in her life." Kyouya then begins to write something down

on his clipboard and says "If you say so." Hearing his response Finn just pouts. "AWE! Your no fun!" she then marches

off to another area of the room. "Koizumi-senpai, I think we need a break, my feet are killing me." Haruhi says as she

stops dancing and plops down on a near by sofa. "You get tired way too easily and besides I'm the one who's wearing

heels not you so, I would be the most likely person to say "I'm tired" don't you think so?... But, I see your point.

Practice starts again tomorrow. You can go and change now, dinner is already set I will meet you all there." And so

everyone went out the training room, everyone except for Kyouya. "Hm? Kyouya-san? Do you want to talk to me about

something?" Koizumi says as she reaches for her CD and glances at Kyouya. "Yes, it's about your cousin's debt.

Apparently she has been able to pay it." He says as he look from his clipboard to her eyes. "What? That idiot? How

was she able to pay off that much?" Koizumi asks a bit shocked. "Well, apparently a lot of boys had designated her

over the past few days and she paid from time to time with her allowance." He stated bluntly. "So that's why that idiot

keeps on asking me for money. Well, thank you for the information Kyouya." "No thanks is in order at all." He says as

he helps her fix the things in her table. "Uh-huh? Kyouya? Are you trying to get smitten with me so that I'll agree with

your family's proposal?" Koizumi says as she looks at him briefly. "I don't need to, because I know you'll agree." He

says as he gives the young heiress a smirk. "Hmm, A word of advice… Try harder." Koizumi says as she gathers her

things and leaves the room. Leaving Kyouya with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Serrina: Well that's it for chapter 10., um do you guys forgive me? :'''(**

**Koizumi: We'll let the people decide *glares at Serrina***

**Matsuo: If you forgive Serrina-chan, all you have to do is review and if you don't…**

**Koizumi: *waves axe in front of Serrina***

**Serrina: Somehow I hope you guys forgive me *gulps* *looks at axe* *gulps again***

**IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME X'C**


	11. The silly prank

Serrina: Hey guys I'm baaaack ^_^

Koizumi: Wow, It's a miracle that you updated _ I was thinking that you were going to update again next year.

Matsou: Hey Serrina-chan I'm so glad that you updated. I got scared that you were going to leave me alone again… with her *Matsuo points to Koizumi with her finger trembling*

Serrina: Yeah well, we finally saved enough money to buy a new computer. xD HORRAY for me (?) *party poppers come out of nowhere* Well, so much for that. Now on with the story.

Koizumi & Matsuo: Serrina-chan does not own Ouran high school Host club only the Oc's in it.

* * *

**=In the dining room=**

"Ew! vegetables?! YUCK!" Finn exclaims as she pushes the plate away from her. "C'mon Finn, you have

to eat, it's good for you." Matsuo says as she tries to insert a spoonful of leafy greens into the little girls'

mouth. Finn getting a bit agitated flings the spoon out of Matsuo's hand. "I don't wan'na! I want cake!"

she exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest and started to pout. The small senior interrupts.

"Cake? Cake sounds good." The little senior stated as he imagined himself eating boxes and boxes of

chocolate cake. Mori then snaps the boy out of his fantasy with one word. "Hunni…" "Huh? Oh yeah,

thanks Takashi you're right I shouldn't be spacing out in the middle of dinner." The little senior says

apologetically as he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Mi Lord, I wonder what

Matsuo saw that allowed her to make a deal with Koizumi-chan" the twins asked as they slyly looked at

each other then back to their king. "Oh yes, that's right." He said as he snapped is fingers "Matsuo! You

must tell your father what you know about Koizumi-hime." Tamaki proclaimed as he pointed an

accusing finger at Matsuo. Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at them, Even Kyouya

stopped typing what he was typing into his laptop to listen to what Matsuo saw. "Why should I tell you?

You nosy Perv…" she bluntly stated as she popped a carrot into her mouth. Hearing this, Tamaki turned

to stone while the twins were rolling on the floor laughing their hearts out. Everyone went silent again

as the doors of the dining room opened. "I'm sorry for being late I had certain business to attend to

over the phone."Koizumi says as she walked towards the end of the table and took her seat. "Koizumi-

chan, I ate all my veggies. Now, can I please have cake?" the small girl asked Koizumi in a very cute

manner. "Finn, who said you could stay for dinner?" Koizumi asked as she starred at Finn. Panicking Finn

then said "Uh… It's Matsuo! Yeah that's right! She told me that I could eat dinner and spend the night!"

"What the hell?!... Why you little twerp! I-" Matsuo was then cut off by the phones ringing. Losing

interest in Matsuo and Finn's squabbles Koizumi finishes the food that's on her plate and quickly stands

up from her chair to answer the phone in the other room. The rest of the host club stood up as well and

left the room leaving Finn and Matsuo to their bickering. "Well Matsuo-chan, I will leave you now." Finn

says as she stands with a smirk on her face and skips out of the room. "Argh! The nerve of her, treating

me like that! I deserve more respect after all I am older than her, so she shouldn't be like this towards

me, am I right?" Matsuo asks as she looks around for her friends' moral support. But, sadly for her she

was the only one left in the room. "EEK! Why did you guys leave me!" she screamed as she ran

frantically out of the room.

**=a few minutes later=**

"Ok guys" Matsuo says as she tries to round up all the host club members. "The second floor is where

you guys can sleep pick any room of your choice while the third floor is off limits, unless you need to ask

me about something." "Hey Matsuo, why is the third floor off limits?" Hikaru asks as he stares blankly at

her . "… There's a hideous beast that sleeps there, one that should not be awakened."Matsuo answers

in a very mysterious manner, all the host club members just shrugged it off and proceeded to their

rooms.

**=The next day=**

"C'mon Matsou-chan! Lets wake the other's up. " Finn says as she jumps up and down Matsuo's bed.

"Let's go."Matsuo jumps out of bed dressed like Hitler. They both proceed to the second floor. Matsuo

then marched around and sounded her trumpet, while Finn grabbed some pots and pans, and smashed

them together.

**=In Hunni and Mori's room=**

-Mori's P.O.V.-

'_I wonder what's happening outside._ 'I thought to myself as I opened my eyes and turned my head to

look at the door. *sigh_* I should probably wake Mitsukuni. _

"…Mitsukuni…"

-Normal P.O.V.-

"Takashi? What's going on? " The little senior asks as he sits up from their bed and rubs his sleepy eyes.

"We should probably go outside and see what's wrong." Both Mori and Hunni got out of bed and

opened the door only to see Finn and Matsuo dressed like Hitler.

"…"

The other hosts woke up as well and opened the door to see the pair of girls marching around the

hallway. "Ok! Is everybody awake?" Matsuo asks anxiously. "Not everyone…" Kaoru points out lazily as

he rests his left elbow on top of Matsuo's head. Ignoring Kaoru's action, Matsuo pondered on who

wasn't around. "Well… Kaoru and Hikaru are here, Haruhi-chan, Mori-san, Hunni-kun, and Pervert King

as well…. Hmm… Who could I be missing?"Hearing Matsuo calling him a pervert, Tamaki went to a

corner of the room to plant mushrooms, while she ignoring him, obviously kept on thinking until it

finally hit her. "Oh! Now I know who's missing!" she says with a grin. "It's kyouya-san right?" "Uh, no

duh Sherlock." The twins both said in unison. "Let's go wake him up." Matsuo says as she was inches

away from turning the knob which opened the door to the shadow kings room. "Wait! Matsuo-chan, do

you really want to do that?" Kaoru asked as he skin grew a bit pale and his eyes wide open. "Oh c'mon,

what could possibly happen?" she says innocently and opens the door to reveal the shadow king

dressed in nothing but a pair of jogging pants and a wet towel over his head. "See…" Matsuo says

proudly. "You do know it's rude to open a door without knocking." He says as he stares blankly at them.

"Uh… Oops?" Matsuo scratches the back of her head sheepishly. They were then interrupted by a

sudden cry for help from the third floor."What was that?"Haruhi asked as she went up the stairs. The rest

including Kyouya and Matsuo followed soon after. "I can't do it." The maid sobs. "I can't do this job

anymore, every morning it's the same thing over and over again. I can't take it." "you can do it Misa, we

believe in you. Just go in there and great Noriko-Sama a good morning and open the curtains to wake

her up, then run out of the room quickly." Another maid says as she tries to comfort the maid named

Misa. "I'm sorry but I can't." the maid quickly ran away while the others just sighed and went away to

do their assigned tasks. "hey why don't you wake her up?" Finn says as she slowly turns to Kyouya and

smiles evilly. "And why should I?" kyouya asks as he raises a brow. "Finn are you insane?! He could get

killed or worse…" Matsuo yells as her grew wider by the second. "I'm hoping the 'or WORSE' happens."

She responded with an innocent smile plastered on her face. Kyouya then reaches for the door and

gently opens it, only to see Koizumi sleeping in a very uncomfortable position surrounded by piles of

books and files. "Doesn't she ever take a break from work?" Kaoru asks as his sweat drops. "Yo!

Koizumi, time to wake up." Finn says as she pulled back the curtains. "That's right! Today is a beautiful

day, the sun is shining the birds are chirping." Tamaki says as he taps Koizumi's shoulder. Both Matsuo

and Finn's eyes grew wide and ran towards the nearest table which they quickly made into a barricade.

All the Host club members starred at them. "Why are you guys doing that?" The twins both asked in

unison as they popped up behind Matsuo and Finn. "You'll see…" they said. A pair of hands then

grabbed Tamaki's shirt and those hands belonged to Koizumi. She brought him close to her face as she

stared blankly into his eyes. This Made the Narcissist King's soul jump out of his body and then back

again. She then hugged him and bit his neck. Now this really freaked Tamaki out, to the point where he

jumped out of Koizumi's reach and hugged Kyouya. "Finn go get coffee NOW! Before we all dieee!"

Matsuo yelled but unfortunately for her Finn was nowhere in sight. "where the hell has that girl gone to

now ?" she asks herself forgetting the situation they were in.

**-Outside the mansion-**

"Come here kitty." Finn says as she frolics around in the garden. "Does kitty want a cookie? I'm sure it

tastes way better than the mouse you chased out of the mansion a few minutes ago." she says with a

reassuring smile as she waves a cookie in the cat's face. The cat just blinks. All of a sudden a wild bird

appears and flies circles around her before landing on the branch of a tree. She then looks above and

asks the bird "Birdie! Want a cookie?"

* * *

Serrina: Hey guys hoped you enjoyed my update hopefully I'll have a new one soon. Maybe I'll make one on semester break.

Matsou: I hope you do serri-chan

Koizumi: *sarcastic* yeah right…. Like that'll happen.

Serrina: kill joy _

(Koizumi and Serrina start bickering)

Matsou: Hear we go again *sweat drop* see you guys next update ^^


End file.
